Day With Dalmatians
by PhantomGirl12
Summary: After Hollow Bastion 1st visit. Sora takes Kairi to the Dalmatian's House in Traverse Town.


Just a little something for 11-11-11.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Nor do I have any affiliation with the Square Enix or Disney companies. I am merely borrowing it for creative purposes and I am not making any money off of this.

Summery: After Hollow Bastion 1st visit, Sora takes Kairi to see the Dalmatians.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Sora, Donald and Goofy had come back from Hollow Bastion with Kairi and while he was sad about Riku, everyone in Traverse Town could tell that Sora was delighted to have at least one of his friends back.<p>

"You should come with me today and we'll visit the Dalmatians! There's a lot of them, so be prepared. But they're really fun to play with!" Sora excitedly explained to Kairi during breakfast.

Kairi laughed because Sora had hastily stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and, in her opinion, now slightly resembled an overexcited chipmunk.

Meanwhile, the other occupants of the small house in Third District smiled. Save Leon, who did more of a smirk, but the equivalent of a smile, nonetheless. Sora was normally an excited and happy person but since they'd come back with Kairi he'd been in an especially happy mood. Although whenever he thought about Riku it was almost mood whiplash. But Sora was determined to get Riku back somehow too.

So since they couldn't get back to Hollow Bastion for awhile, he would spend some time with Kairi and take her to see the Dalmatians, who were all happily reunited.

Reuniting the Dalmatian family had been one of Sora's goals that he had refused to fail. Upon locking one worlds Keyhole, Sora had blatantly refused to leave without finding all the lost puppies. After dragging Donald and Goofy around the entire world, checking every little possible hiding place along the way, only when the puppy had been found did he agree to leave.

Pongo and Perdita also insisted upon rewarding him, although he had told them many times that it wasn't necessary.

Kairi, unlike Sora, took her time eating despite Sora's pestering, she was far to used to his constant energy to mind.

When she was finally (in Sora's opinion at least) finished with her breakfast said Keybearer wasted no time grabbing her hand and nearly dragging her out the door to Second District, barely stopping to shout a 'be back later!' over his shoulder at the others.

They made their way to the Dalmatian's house, defeating a couple heartless along the way.

As soon as Sora stepped into the house he was pounced on by so many puppies Kairi couldn't even count them. She was actually worried that her friend would drown in spots.

Sora, on the other hand, was not at all concerned. He laughed and, with great difficulty, moved to the middle of the room, a swarm closely following.

He sat down and after a couple minutes the pups calmed down a bit. Sora gestured for her to sit down beside him. She obeyed, a little hesitant because while Sora seemed to enjoy nearly disappearing into a dog-pile of wagging tails, fur and slobber she was not so eager. She loved puppies, sure, but she didn't want to drown in them.

The puppies finally noticed her and some left best-friend-Sora to investigate this new presence. After a quick sniff, she was apparently deemed fun, and was jumped on and licked like Sora.

Kairi and Sora played various games with the puppies and a couple hours later, they were all tired out and the puppies ready for their midday nap.

They heard a bark from another room that was either Pongo or Predita apparently signaling naptime.

Obeying Pongo and Predita, the puppies flooded out the door. Two of them gently took Sora and Kairi's sleeves and led them to the other room with the other pups.

Kairi chuckled a little at the cute sight of Sora being guided along by the small puppy.

In the other room, there were puppies everywhere. On the furniture, on the ground, and even one half falling off the table. Sora gently adjusted it.

The puppies led them to the couch and the two silently agreed that they could stay a little longer.

Sora made himself comfortable on the floor, leaning against the couch and Kairi sat on couch itself. Immediately, puppies curled up on all sides of them and some on top of them. The puppies quickly fell asleep. Sora also settled down and Kairi got the feeling that he had stayed during naptime before.

"Sora?" Kairi voiced both their fears. But quietly, as to not wake the dogs "Do you think we'll be able to get Riku back?"

Sora opened his eyes and looked at her with a slightly sleepy expression on his face. "Don't worry. I'm not sure what's going on with him but whatever it is I'll help him get through it." He smiled determinedly.

"Me too." Kairi smiled back.

She knew that Sora would have to go back to Hollow Bastion, no matter how many heartless swarmed the area, and she wasn't sure what would come after that. But she'd remember this day with the puppies and they wouldn't stop until they could bring Riku here to play with them too.

* * *

><p>This is my forth story for dates like 11-11-11! You know when the number repeats? Anyway, I rather like it for the amount of time I worked on it. Which by the way, was not a lot.<p>

Also, if any of you are reading my other story, Howl Of The Wolf, I assure you it is not abandoned! I'm just a very lousy updater and time manager…..

Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!

~White Wolf Out~


End file.
